Unexpected Love
by Uchiha-Sasuke-Ryuuka
Summary: Storyline has changed. Many events has happened. And it turned out that two people, that no one would suspect, has unexpectedly fell in love.


Unexpected Love

Kris Basuel

Chapter 1/Part1

Fateful Meeting

I never expected any of this. Her flawless hair slithered over the edge; her hands wrapped over my shoulders, gripping on the back of my head. My hands were on the smooth comforter and blanket. Looking down, I glanced at her intense white eyes. Then I began to examine her and continued down. My eyes traced a pathway to her nose, then her heavily breathing lips and mouth. I held her close, and her grasp on me got tighter; it was unyielding and definite. As if she promised me she will never let go. I wish this moment will never end, I wish to be together like this forever.

It all started when we graduated from the Ninja Academy, and became Genins. I was sitting on the dock in the lake. I sat there reflecting on my dreadful past, while gazing the sun set. My thoughts of my revenge on my brother were suddenly disrupted by the sound of a faint, heartrending sob. I glanced over to my left. The light emitted from the sun mirrored on the lake's water and smothered my eyes. I saw a distorted figure. I quickly put my hand over my eyes and hindered the blinding sun. I saw it was Hinata, a graduate from my school. I oriented myself back to my original position and continued thinking about my problem. But her sobs, something about the sound that I couldn't look right through it, that I couldn't just ignore her. I never thought I would ever do something like this. I stood up, and I walked slowly toward her with my hands in my pockets. I halted six feet away from her. Her hands clasped her chest, gripping onto her jacket. Her tears slid slowly down her cheeks and stopped at her chin, and then it fell and swept off into the wind. Sunlight reflected off the droplets and they glistened in midair. I don't know what came over me, but something is there that wasn't there before.

"Are you…okay?" I asked.

She looked up and gasped. She had a frightened look on her face, still with tears running down. Her deep eyes, her deep white eyes, as deep as space, I was lost in them. I was worried for some reason, as if her sadness has been transferred to me when our eyes met. I understood her sorrow even though she hasn't said a word, maybe something Naruto said. She swiftly dried her tears and set off into the distance.

"Wait!"

She kept running and running. I was tailing her. She kept on wiping her tears when she was running. I finally caught up and took hold of her shoulder. She turned to look at me, still crying.

"What's wrong, please tell me," I questioned. She looked down to her feet.

I don't usually do things like this. Still, I don't know what came over me. Is it sympathy? No, that couldn't be it. Is it out of kindness? No, that's not it either. Or is it…

It can't be…

The feeling which I lost long ago…

Love

Chapter 1/Part 2

White Eyes

I wish we were like this forever. He still has the same eyes, the same voice; he's still the same Sasuke. I ran my hand through his hair, and held him ever so close. I closed my eyes, and everything has gone still. It was just me and him, nobody else. I can hear the same heartbeat, the same warmth that I felt two and a half years ago. I am on cloud nine…with him…with water blurring my vision…

I can still remember that time two and a half years ago, when he first approached me. When I received my headband I was so glad. Everyone was outside in the schoolyard, and then I saw Naruto, the only one that didn't graduate. I saw him sitting on the swing devastated. I walked over to him.

"N-Naruto…" I said shyly.

He looked up, and I shivered. I can feel blood rush to my cheeks. I was so stiff and nervous; it was hard for me to talk to him.

"U-umm…"

"What is it, Hinata?" he asked.

"A-are you ok? It must be r-really hard for you…to be the only-"

"What do you mean?" he interrupted. He said, "I'm fine," and grinned. "Hey Hinata, do you think I can borrow your headband?"

"M-mine, I don't think I can…I want to help you but I think you should earn your own, like everyone else…"

He gave me a big grin, "Your right Hinata, as always."

My whole face blushed, and I smiled.

"Naruto..."

"What is it?"

"I have something…important to tell you…"

"I'm listening."

"I…I…"

"You what?"

"I like you…"

A shocked face appeared. He scratched the back of his head and looked down. "I…I don't know how to tell you this…but…I mean…I like you…too…"

I gasped. So many feelings traveled through my heart.

But it ended so quickly…

"I like you…as a friend Hinata…"

I felt tears swelling up.

"I'm sorry Hinata…I have feelings for another…I can't return the feelings you seek…" He stood up and left, in the direction of his house.

My knees became feeble. My head felt light. I couldn't see what was in front of me. I wasn't aware of my surroundings, the parents of the graduates looked at me with sympathy. My heart was broken. All those feelings in my heart disappeared.

I don't know where I was headed but I ran.

I ran and ran with tears in my eyes.

Then I ended up at the lake. The sun was setting, and the water shimmered. All I could see is Naruto's face in my head, and seeing it shatter in front of me. He doesn't love me, and I can't get that thought out of my head. My knees still weak, I almost collapsed, until…

He…

Came…

Chapter 1/Part 3

A Wet Handkerchief and a Clean Slate

"I…I…" she started. I never had been this concerned about someone before, I'm more concerned about her than my revenge. She couldn't stop crying. Her sleeve is soaked with her tears. The more I see her weep and whimper, the more concerned I get. I need an answer, I want to know.

"Please, I want to help." I said.

I pulled out my handkerchief and wiped her tears away. I also wiped away most of the moisture on her sleeve.

She looked up and stared at my eyes. My hand was still on her shoulder while my other hand held the wet handkerchief. Both of her hands clutched her jacket. She had a surprised look on her. She looked like this was her first time knowing that someone cared for her. She closed her eyes and stooped her head. She then took hold of my forearm, which had her shoulder within its grip, with one hand and still clutched her chest with the other. Then I don't know what happened. Everything just flashed before my eyes. She jumped with her eyes closed. Next thing I knew I was on my back and she was on top of me. I felt the warmth of her red cheeks against mine. I felt her lips pressed against mine. Then I felt her tongue bind to mine. Then I felt her hand interlock with mine.

When I heard his voice, I was frightened at first. My legs started to move on their own for some reason. I just started running, but I never thought that he, Uchiha Sasuke, would follow me. I looked back and he was right behind me. I don't know why but I just kept running. I kept thinking why are you running, why are you running Hinata, why? Then I felt his hand on my shoulder and I stopped. I turned to look at him. Tears streamed down my eyes and I couldn't help it, until he pulled out his handkerchief with the Uchiha fan symbol on it. He wiped away my tears and my drenched jacket sleeve. I never would have thought he would do something like this. No one ever really cared about me. I was surprised that he, of all people, cared about me this much, to run after me, and wipe away my tears.

My whole face turned red, and I couldn't do or say anything.

But then my legs moved on their own again…

They jumped up. My eyes were closed.

Moments past by. And I felt renewed. All my feelings for Naruto have vanished. And the next thing I knew I fell in love again.

I opened my eyes and I saw Sasuke's eyes so close in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise. My whole face still red. I lifted my head up and removed my lips from his. I pulled away my tongue from his. He was red and flustered; he looked at me in disbelief. I never do anything like this, especially something this embarrassing and awkward. My hand was to the side of his head, giving me leverage and my other hand is entwined with his. I sat up and looked around. He was on his back, and I was still on top of him. I realized where I was. I looked back down at Sasuke. I put my hand over my mouth and gasped. It felt like years of silence between me and him, but it was only a few seconds. Everything started to go dark. My eyes slowly closed. And I felt my body fall down.

"Nyu…"

I flopped onto Sasuke's chest.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

I hear my name. It's very faint, but I know its Sasuke's voice. I hear his heartbeat ever so slightly yet so clearly.

"Hinata…Hinata…"

His voice grows ever so soft. But I'm glad to still be able to hear it.

"Sasuke…I love you…"

Chaprter 1/Part 4

Clean Clothes and a Towel?

I felt the force of her breath against my chest. When she passed out I quickly sat up and caught her. The wind whistled across the dirt. Leaves started to fall all around. But above all the rustling and ambiance I heard a whisper that came from Hinata's mouth. It was close to a silence.

"Sasuke…thank you…"

I believe that's what she said. She was fast asleep like a baby cat. She curled up on me and clutched on my shirt, pulling it down. She kept on rubbing her cheeks against me like I was some sort of pillow. I smiled. I lifted her up and carried her to my apartment. But before I left, I swore I heard something behind a bush. I turned my head to look.

"Hmmm…Sakura…Ino…this is not what it looks like…go home…"

I walked away after.

"Damn…Hinata, you stole the first kiss of Sasuke from me…" I whispered.

"What are you talking about Sakura?!" Ino interrupted. "You mean Hinata stole the first kiss of Sasuke from ME!"

"What are you talking about Ino?! He's mine and nobody else's!"

"No he's not yours, he's mine!"

"Sakura…Ino…"

Ino and I gasped. "He heard us."

"You talk too loud," Ino whispered.

"Shut up Ino-pig"

"This is not what it looks like…"

We both sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, he still can be mine."

"What?" Ino interjected. "He's mine!"

"Go home…"

What he said shot us down. "He lied. He likes her doesn't he?"

"Maybe, we should go spy some more."

We left and headed for Sasuke's place.

I opened the door to my apartment. I carried Hinata over to my bed and set her down. Her head tilted towards me, and her hand was still holding onto my shirt, her grip was tighter.

"Sa…suke…"

"It's okay Hinata…I'm still here…" I took hold of her free hand and softly massaged it. She made a small smile. Her grasp on my shirt withdrew and her hand landed on the bed. I let go of her hand and stood up. I looked over her.

"I never realized how cute Hinata is."

I placed my hand over Hinata's forehead. "She's a little warmer than usual." I walked off to my linen drawer in my cabinet and pulled out a very small towel. After that, I took the towel to my sink in my bathroom and saturated it with water. I squeezed out excess water and then folded it up. I walked over back to Hinata. I covered her with a thin blanket and positioned her so she's facing the ceiling, then I placed the wet towel on her forehead. I sighed in relief.

"I'm sweating…I should take a cold shower." I went through my cabinet, grabbed some clean clothes, and then set them on my bed. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower knob to get it started. I looked outside to check on Hinata. She was sound asleep. I closed the door, took my clothes off, threw them in the hamper and hopped into the shower.

"Ahhh…this is just what I needed. After what happened…it got me overheated. I never expected that to happen…"

The icy cold water helped me calm my mind and my body down. My hair swept down and covered my face. I was lost in thought. I was so confused. Why did I ask her what's wrong? Why did I chase her down just to know what is wrong? Why didn't I do anything when she kissed me? Why did I bring her to my place after she passed out? Why…do I…like her? After I go through my usual routine of cleaning myself, I just stood there for a few minutes letting the water spray onto me. I put my hand on the wall in front of me and leaned forward. I stooped my head. Water flowed out of my hair, across my face, and dropped from chin. I sighed. I turned the water off. I stood still for a second still lost in my thoughts, until I realized I forgot my clean clothes on the bed.

"Shit!"

I jumped out of the shower. "Damn…there's no towel either…"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe that I'm going to do this. I unlocked the bathroom door and sluggishly opened it. I covered my area down there with both my hands and very silently sneaked over to the bed which was around the corner. I saw the clothes were by the edge. I reached for it…

"Where am I?"

My eyes widened.

"Sa…suke?"

Her whole face was bright red and she was sweating profusely. I stood there like an idiot, with my arm still reaching for my clothes and the other arm covering my area below the waist. A long, awkward silence fell upon the whole apartment; the only thing I hear is the cold water dripping off my chin and slamming against the floor. I ran back into the bathroom.

"This is not what it seems! I will never do something this perverted! I just forgot to bring my clean clothes which are on the bed! I also forgot my towel-"

I just kept ranting on until I finally stopped. Why is this happening to me?! I kept thinking about that one question and banged my head on the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Then I heard footsteps walk towards the door. I heard a knocking on the door.

"U-um…I h-have your clothes…Sasuke-kun…"

I walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Thanks..." I exposed my hand, and then she put the folded clothes in my hand. I brought it inside the bathroom.

"Um…could you also…get me a towel…please?" My voice quivered. I couldn't stop shaking out of embarrassment.

"Sure…" she responded.

She walked away.

"I keep the towels in the cabinet."

She took a towel and brought it back to me.

"Thanks…Hinata."

"Y-you're welcome." I heard her footsteps go back to my bed. I dried myself off and put on my clothes. Then I fixed my hair and took a deep breath.

"This is so embarrassing…"

I turned the knob and walked out.


End file.
